No choice
by pyroluver
Summary: Remy and John take two girls to magneto's base
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys pyroluver here I finally got my power and privilege to post stories again yay!! Anyways this is a new story hope you all like (  
  
I don't own anything..  
  
"Hey mom I'm going to school now kay!" Iya yelled to her mom.  
"Fine just get out of my face!" she screeched.  
Iya left her house for school, it had been two years since she told her mom about her being a mutant. Oh yeah her mom took it just fine, really I'm not lying her mom had always treated her like this. She would say 'You're the reason why your father left me.' And Iya would reply 'well its your own fucking fault for getting pregnant .' and other stuff like that. Other than being a mutant Iya was a pretty normal kid...kinda. She is 5'6" slim and curvy, she had shoulder length brown hair with red streaks in it and the front two streaks had blue tips. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that had patterned holes in it with a cloth inside just covering her breasts, black tight ass low riding jeans, and some black shoes. (she's not a Goth she just likes black)and she had her belly button pierced along with her eye brow. Okay so Iya want your typical high school student but anyways. She was heading towards her school when her friend, only friend Rikku came up to her. Rikku stood about 5'5" she had chin length blondish red hair and wore a tight red sleeveless shirt with zippers all over it, black short shorts, and black sandals to match. She had her left ear pierced at the cartilage and a Ying-yang tattoo on her left ankle.  
"Hey Iya whats up?" Rikku asked, "Nothin' just the same shit, mom yellin at me and being a bitch." Iya sighed,  
"Want her to "misplace" her keys?" Rikku asked, you see Rikku was also a mutant she could make any object disappear and make it reappear somewhere else.  
"Sure," Iya laughed.  
  
Suddenly two guys walked out of the bushes, well one of them walked the other tumbled out mumbling something about damned prickle bushes. The girls stopped chatting and looked at the two, one was a tall handsome guy with brown shaggy hair, he wore sunglasses and a trench coat. The other one was a cute guy with orangeish hair and a weird habit of clicking his lighter.  
"Um, hey?" Iya said, "you new around here or something?" she asked.  
"Or sometin is right Chere, y'two fillies are commin' wit us." The Cajun said  
"Okay..well, we have to go to school see ya." Rikku said. The two girls walked past the two interesting boys and chatted about a random topic.  
"Um Remy, weren't we suppose to get the Sheila's?" John asked getting the last of the stickers off of him. "Oui, come on John lets try again." Remy sighed. Remy and John caught up to them just as the walked into the school.  
"Um Remy weren't we suppose to get the Sheila's before the went into the school?" John asked with a smirk since Remy stated before that he would do all the "charming" and the girls would swoon at his feet.  
"Oui John, "John gave him puppy dog eyes and Remy said, "Okay we'll try it y' way."  
"Yes, Go Pyro, Go Pyro," he chanted until Remy slapped him upside the head and told him to do his job. Pyro smiled evily and took out his lighter and made a fire ball and threw it into the school. They heard the fire alarm go off and hid behind some unprickily bushes.  
  
Inside  
  
"And so I was like bye mom I'm going to school and she was like fine just get out of my face." Iya said to Rikku.  
"I'm sorry your mom's a bitch." Rikku said, "Yeah me too." They laughed as they sat down in their first period class. As they took out a piece of paper like the teacher asked the fire alarm went off. "Bet its just some stupid kid who pulled the..." the kid started but looked outside of the class room and the halls were engulfed in flames, and the screaming started. Rikku and Iya looked at each other. Rikku nodded and Iya went to the door and the flames started to slowly go down and soon there was no more at all. The kids filed out quickly completely missing the fact that Iya made the fire go down. Iya grrred and Rikku giggled. Rikku pulled Iya out of the door and they went outside.  
  
Remy and John  
  
"Hey how did my fire go out?" John wined, Remy just shrugged. The students started filing out and they waited for the two girls. Just as they came out Remy and John grabbed them.  
"EEEP!!!" Rikku eeped as she landed on the ground.  
"What the hell?!?" Iya yelled at John.  
"Um you mind taking this one mate?" he asked remy, "no problem home, well you see here Remy has orders to take you two fille's to Magneto's place." Remy said grabbing Iya.  
"Let go of me what the hell is your problem?" Iya yelled, but Remy just held on to her and she started to glow.  
"Now Chere we can do this de easy way or de hard way either way works with Remy." He said darkly.  
"Okay, okay I'll go." She squeaked, Remy smirked, "An what bout you?" he asked Rikku.  
"Uh well I really don't want to but I don't have a choice do I?" she asked and he shook his head no. "that's what I thought, okay I guess I'll go, but can you tell me one thing first?" Rikku asked.  
"Oui?" Remy replied.  
"Uh whos Remy?"  
  
Okay everyone heres my first chapter read and review please and give me some ideas for the next chapter please... Well hope you enjoyed it.. ~pyroluver 


	2. oww

Heya people I'm gunna write on my stories that I havent written on for oh about four months…well here we go.  
  
I own nothing…  
  
Remy stared blankly at Rikku, "Why Remy is Remy."   
  
"Yes but who is Remy?" Rikku asked   
  
"Rikku stop being an idiot he's talking in third person. Jesus you are so dumb some times." Iya laughed, but after the laugh Iya winked at Rikku and mouthed, 'three, two, one' and they both ran in two different directions.  
  
"Uh Remy weren't we suppose to take the sheilas to Mags?" John asked.  
  
Remy sighed, "Just go get 'em."  
  
They took off after the girls, Remy went after Iya while John chased Rikku.  
  
R&I(remy and Iya)  
  
Iya ran to the playground searching for places to hide. She spotted a jungle gym and hid in the slide trying to catch her breath.  
  
She saw Remy round the corner and she held her breath. He drew nearer and nearer to her hiding spot, but he turned away. Iya let her breath go, just about the time she was about to move Remy's head popped out of nowhere, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"SLAP Iya screamed and slapped Remy and was currently running in the direction that she came from.  
  
J&R(john and Rikku)  
  
"I'mgoingtodieimgoingtodieimgoingtodieimgoingtodie!!!" Rikku ran blindly into the woods screaming 'I'm going to die' over and over again. She was screaming so much that she failed to notice the tree in front of her.  
  
"Sheila, oh Sheila where did ya go?" John yelled through the woods. He listened to the woods, he heard birds, and that was pretty much it. As he was walking he tripped over something, looking at what he tripped over it seemed to be a girl. "Ah ha I found ya!" John yelled triumphantly jumping up.   
  
The yell must have woken Rikku up but she did in fact get up and start running again. John sighed and started running after her again.  
  
Both girls were running blindly in the same direction now failing to realize that they were coming very close to each other, until it was to late.  
  
John and Remy ran up to the fallen girls, "All right mate now we can bring them to Mags." John said haling Rikku over her shoulder, Remy doing the same to Iya and putting them into metal orbs.  
  
"An for some reason Remy tought it would be easier."  
  
Alrighty heres a chappie hope you enjoy.  
  
pyroluver 


End file.
